


Alarm Clock

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Clock

Korra had only been living in her new apartment for a few days when it started happening. She would be happily asleep in her bed of cozy blankets when suddenly an alarm clock would shrill, causing her on more than one occasion to roll out of bed in her shock.

She would shoot up and check her own alarm, finding it deathly silent. She growled and realized that it must have come from one of her neighbors. By that point, the alarm was off. Korra silently vowed to figure out who was ruining her sleep cycle. But, for the time being, she decided to go back to sleep. 

After a month, things finally came to a head. Korra yawned loudly as she checked her mailbox. Her jaw cracked and she shook her head, attempting to dispel the exhaustion.

"Late night?" a voice to her left asked. She whipped around and nearly fell over. This girl was beautiful. Her hair was long dark and wavy. Her makeup was perfectly shaded and applied with an obviously steady hand. The girl’s clothes were undeniably expensive too, bearing logos that Korra knew she’d never be able to afford in twenty years.

"Oh- ah, no, not really. I just haven’t been sleeping well" she explained. The girl nodded sagely.

"I get it it. I have to go to work every day at 5. Which means I have to be up at 4. Makes for a long day" she commiserated, opening her own mail box. Korra blinked. The girl got up at the same time the irritating alarm went off every morning. She narrowed her eyes at her. A girl this perfect couldn’t be the root of her agony. She was about to say so when the girl faced her again.

"I’m Asami by the way. I live in 108" she said, holding out the hand not clutching a bundle of mail.

"Korra" she managed, wrong-footed by the entire conversation. Asami smiled warmly at her.

"It’s very nice to meet you, Korra" And then she was gone. Korra decided that she really liked how her name sounded on Asami’s lips. She forced herself to empty her own mailbox - a bunch of junk mail and a few bills - and began slowly making her way up the stairs. Her mind continued turning over the conversation in her mind.

What apartment had she said she lived in? 108? Interesting, that was directly below Korra’s 208. The thought stilled her and she whacked her shin against the next stair. She mumbled a curse and gripped the railing. Asami was the culprit. Unbelievable.

She turned and jogged back the opposite way down the stars. She pulled open the landing door and stalked the hall until she came to door 108. She pounded her fist on the door until a confused Asami opened the door.

"Korra? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"You wake up at four in the morning" Korra deadpanned. Asami was clearly confused. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Yes?" She couldn’t see where the line of questioning was going.

"Your alarm clock is really loud" Korra drawled. The realization dawned on the other girl in an incredibly visible way. Her eyebrows flew up, as did her hands to cover her mouth.

"Oh my- is that you every morning? Who falls out of bed?" she wondered. Korra flushed.

"You hear that?"

"You can hear my alarm?" The pair just stood there for a moment, sharing in their mutual humiliation. Asami bit her lip, trying to control her raging blush.

"I’ll make it quieter, I’m so sorry, you must hate me" she groaned. Korra rushed to reassure her.

"No, don’t hate you, just could use a nap" she laughed. She scratched the back of her neck. "Anyway, it was really nice meeting you, despite the whole, ya’ know, alarm thing" Asami waved her off.

"Totally my fault" She paused. Then began again, hesitantly. "I know this is sort of the opposite of a nap, but would you want to come in for some coffee? I realize this is a weird way to meet someone, so maybe we can try again" she offered. Korra flushed. The pretty girl wanted to get to know her.

"Sure" She cleared her throat and put on a straight face. "Hi neighbor, my name is Korra, I live directly above you" she said, struggling to keep her face all business. Asami giggled.

"Hello Korra, I’m Asami. It is very nice to meet you. Would you like a cup of coffee?" she played along.

"With a pretty girl like you? I’d love to" Korra grinned. Asami moved out of her way, an arm extended in a show of exaggerated hospitality. Korra felt her thump heavily in her chest as she crossed the threshold.


End file.
